


The Secret War

by MiraMira



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birds, Double Drabble, Espionage, Family, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Inquisitor Cadash experiences a strange, brief family reunion.  Maybe.  Hard to say, really.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Secret War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



Malika’s used to having heavy objects swung at her head, but an attack while strolling the Skyhold garden is new. As is the accompanying warning cry of “Watch out, cousin!” as an enormous bulk goes whizzing past her ear and brings down a stunned pigeon.

A tiny scroll on the bird’s leg attracts Malika’s attention. The cypher it turns out to contain is too insultingly crude to belong to any of Leliana’s agents. She looks up - and up - at her unexpected companion. “How did you know?”

The golem scowls down at the felled quarry. “I didn’t.”

Malika studies this new ally more closely. She can't say she sees much of a family resemblance, for obvious reasons, but…. “Cousin, you said?”

“Or great-great-great-something niece.” The golem smiles. Or at least, Malika thinks it does; the expression is difficult to read. “Hard to say, really.”

“Shale!” Dagna comes racing up to them while Malika is pondering this cryptic statement. “There you are. Ready for another round of physicals?”

“If I must.” Shale nods to Malika as she departs.

Malika frowns after them. She has many, _many_ questions that still need answering. But first, she needs to tell Leliana she’s missed a spy.


End file.
